


Home Is Not A Place

by Chailattelover



Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: Sasuke races back home to the love of his life
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Home Is Not A Place

Every time Sasuke left the village on a mission, he made sure to always hurry back. Being away from Naruto was becoming unbearable. 

He was the sun. And like a moth to a flame, Sasuke was addicted. 

Coming home to the house smelling like ramen, Naruto’s smile and hearing him say ‘Welcome home’ makes Sasuke feels things he’s never felt before. 

And the kisses. Thinking about those makes him push extra chakra to his soles so he can run faster.

Anything or anyone that stood in the way of him getting home quicker had no mercy shown to them. 

Sasuke wanted to bask in his sunshine. 

He made it a habit of arriving at the village when he knew Naruto would already be home so they can greet each other without any eyes around or the pressure of being professional when being in the Hokage office. 

It was just better that way.

Sasuke didn’t take any breaks on his journey back because in just one more day, he would see his husband’s smile again.


End file.
